


Midnight Call

by Yeomanrand



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number One gets a message from the Enterprise, but the voice isn't one she expects.</p><p>From a prompt from shinychimera: I want to know what Number One was doing when she got the call from Spock about Vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinychimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinychimera/gifts).



It's ship's midnight before Number One finishes her report back to Starfleet about the events at Rura Pente; clean lines, description of the vicious "knife-blade" of a ship that attacked, and the Klingons' refusal of additional assistance despite the detritus still visible around the penal colony. Detritus that used to be nearly 50 warbirds.

One has no illusions. She knows Starfleet would love to look at the technology that was able to do that much damage. Relations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire are strained at best, after all, and the Romulan Empire doesn't even bear thinking about.

Except that the Klingons reported it was a Romulan recovered from the system by the ship that did all the destruction. And reports of a lightning storm in space, which makes absolutely no sense to her; energy is not easily transmitted in the vacuum.

But the phrase is familiar.

She codes the report and sends it to the comm queue, idly wondering what her counterparts on other ships are reporting; where there are variances, how Starfleet will reconcile them, and has reached down to pull her uniform shirt off when the comm chimes, softly.

"One here," she responds, keeping the weariness out of her voice.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Captain," Commander Xia says, voice tinny through the speaker, "but I've got a priority one transmission from the Enterprise."

One frowns. The Enterprise should still be at Spacedock One; she's not scheduled to depart until the latest class graduates from the Academy. Only...she sifts back through her memories, acknowledging the request and telling Xia to patch it through to her quarters. The subspace lag on what can only be a recording gives her a moment to hunt down what she was seeking, and yes–something about a distress call from Vulcan and the cadets being scrambled.

She expects to hear Pike's voice sharp and crisp despite the tinniness of the small speaker, and is surprised to instead hear the level tones of the young Vulcan who he'd selected to fill her position.

"Captain," he says, "Vulcan has been destroyed; the Enterprise is the only ship to have survived the catastrophe. We are en-route to the Laurentian system to rendezvous with the rest of the Fleet."

She sits down on her bed, half-aware of raising her hand to cover her mouth. An entire planet? Destroyed? How could that even be possible? And where is Pike?

She looks at the new rings around Rura Pente, blurred with an overflow of fear and grief, and the question changes in her mind. She knows how it is possible; now, the question is only how the ship traveled so swiftly from where she is to Vulcan, and its destination now.

She has no time for grief, no patience for unshed tears, and rouses her communications specialist to open a line to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbetaed, concrit welcome.


End file.
